


I’ll be there for you

by ignaIoser



Category: Friends (TV), Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignaIoser/pseuds/ignaIoser
Summary: Friends/Legacies au.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 13
Kudos: 71





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really know where I’m going with this or if it’s even gonna be good  
> If I get positive feed back I’ll probably carry on idk.  
> The first chapter is soft of Lizzie’s POV with her inner thoughts.

“So we were laid there, and she really said that I’m a big child for reading comic books!”

“So? What did you do?”

“Put my pants back on and left!” 

Lizzie never gets tired of hearing about MG and Rafael’s tragic sex life. She wasn’t getting any. And they always managed to go into extreme detail, leaving the group’s mind to wander. 

Rafael was about to make some absurd joke about MG loving Green Lantern more than he loves food and sex, when the door of Central Perk swung open. The café was pretty much empty, apart from the barista, Gunther and the group. Behind the door, there was a very wet, and upset looking Josie. “I hate love.”

The group looked at each other in confusion, and then it clicked. Penelope had broken up with her. Lizzie never liked Penelope, she always thought that Josie was way too much of a ‘good girl’ for Penelope, but Josie swore when she was alone with Penelope, she was a total softie. Of course, Lizzie had to like her a little. Josie and Penelope were high school sweethearts. They were together almost 7 years. 

“I don’t even know why she ended things. She just said ‘you need toughening up’ and that I’m not ‘Lizzies shadow’”

You see why Lizzie never liked Penelope? 

Josie sprawled out on the brown couch. Her head in Lizzie’s lap, and legs swung over the arm of the couch. Lizzie started to comb her fingers through her twins’ soft brown curls before comforting her. “Well I never liked her anyway.”

Josie looked up at her, with tears and fire in her eyes. 

Shit.

That was not comforting.

“Well, I mean. Um... someone help me out?” Lizzie looked at her friends. MG, Landon and Kaleb. They all had a blank expression.

“Well thanks” she said with a sarcastic tone.

“You just need someone new. A good crush will even you out.” She smiled down to Josie.

Just then, the door to the café swung back open. A short girl with auburn hair walked in... with a wedding dress on?

She looked very confused. She looked as if she was looking for someone.

Lizzie fixed her gaze on the girl. And then she realised. She softly pushed Josie’s head off her lap, and stood up sharply. “Hope Andrea Mikaelson? What the hell are you doing here?”

“Oh Lizzie! Thank God! This is the third café I’ve been to today. Your mom said you hang out at a café, but I didn’t know which one.”

That didn’t answer her question.

“What are you doing here?” She asks again, looking her up and down. “And why are you wearing that?” 

“What? Oh! I got married. Well, I was supposed to get married. To Roman? You remember Roman don’t you? Anyway, I was standing at the altar, and I realised, I don’t even love him. So I ran.” 

Lizzie is shocked at how casually she says she ‘ran away’ from her wedding. “You got married?!”

“Almost.” She said matter of factly.

“And you didn’t invite me. Or Josie?”

Josie’s head snaps up to the mention of her name. She lets out a shy smile. She can’t believe Hope Mikaelson, the girl she was in love with all the way through high school, walked through the door just after Lizzie told me I need a new crush. She takes it as a sign from the universe that Hope should be her new crush.

Hope, Lizzie and Josie go way back. Well, more Lizzie and Hope, Josie was just a tag-a-long. Hope and Lizzie were the prettiest, most popular girls in high school, and Josie was Lizzie’s, weird, pansexual twin sister. Lizzie let Josie hang around with her and Hope, but as much as Lizzie hates to admit, she just wanted Josie to find her own friends so that she and Hope could be alone. 

Josie had always had a crush on Hope. And Hope would never admit it to anyone else, but Hope was bi. She didn’t tell anyone other than Josie and Lizzie, she was scared it would ruin her status at school. And Hope would always date some dumb footballer, to make sure no one would suspect she liked girls too. This gave Josie a little bit more of an advantage, she always thought she had a chance with Hope, but they all went to separate high school’s. Hope’s dad was insanely rich, so she went to a fancy college, while Lizzie and Josie went to a local college, not too far away from their childhood home in Mystic Falls. 

xx

Josie is trying to fill her mind with anything but Hope Mikaelson. She tried to fill her mind with work. She’s a doctor. Well, not really. She has a PhD. She’s a palaeontologist, she works at the local history museum a few blocks away from her apartment. 

Josie is sat on Lizzie’s couch trying to understand whatever the hell MG, Landon and Kaleb are talking about. She can hear Hope’s conversation with her dad over the phone, trying hard to not eavesdrop into her conversation. 

As Hope gets a little louder, the groups’ attention slowly focuses onto Hope’s conversation. “What if I don’t wanna be a shoe? What if I wanna be a- a purse? Or a hat?” They share some confused looks before Hope pipes up again. “No dad! I don’t want you to buy me a hat, I’m saying that I am a hat.” Silence. “It’s a metaphor daddy!” Silence. “I guess I’ll just stay here in New York. I’ll live with Lizzie”

The group turns to Lizzie. “Well, I guess we established she’s living here with Lizzie.”

They shift their attention back to Hope. 

“Well maybe I don’t need your money!” Her dad hung up. “Wait! I said maybe!”

Hope turns to face them. They quickly turn their attention back to whatever is playing in the tv, trying to make out like they didn’t just listen to her whole conversation. Lizzie kindly smiles at Hope, which Hope returns with a hopeful look. Of course you can stay here with me.”

Hope’s smile softens.

Shit.

Hope. Fucking. Mikaelson

Hope Mikaelson will be staying here. With Lizzie. With her twin. In New York.

Maybe there is chance for them to become a couple after all.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know where I’m going with this btw i guess I’m just following the friends storyline with some added Legacies details.

As the group were all talking about how Hope will now be living with Lizzie, Josie let her mind run free.

xx

They were all sat in Hope’s bedroom. “So, Jo. Anybody you have a crush on?” Hope asked innocently. 

“Oh. Um, no. Not really.” Which was a complete lie. She had a huge crush on Hope, but was way too scared to admit it.

“Oh. Okay.” Hope looked... disappointed? “Anyway, so this weekend my parents will be out and I was thinking of inviting Roman over and, you know?” She smirked.

Lizzie looked confused. After a couple seconds, the realisation hit her. “You’re gonna let him take your flower!” she gasped. 

“Liz, if you keep calling your virginity a flower, no one will take it.” 

Josie snickered. “What?” Lizzie looked at her sister. “It’s not like you’re gonna let anyone take your flow- virginity anytime soon Jo.” Lizzie giggled. 

“Well, looking after you makes it hard. Anyway, it’s 9 Lizzie, dad wants us home.” 

“Okay, lets go. Bye Hope!” Hope took Lizzie in her embrace. Josie stood awkwardly as she watched the girls hug for a long time. Hope looked up at Josie, and offered her arm out to join in on the hug.

xx

“Jo! You okay? You look a little spaced there.” MG asked. 

“Um yeah,” she breathed out, not realising she’d been zoned out. “I just need some air.” As Josie stood up, she flattened out her skirt and walked towards to balcony. She glanced at Hope, who was now crying on the couch, being awkwardly comforted by Lizzie.

Rafael walked towards Hope. “Hey, I’m Rafael. If you need anything, you can always come to me. MG and I live right across the hall. And he’s away a lot.” He winked at Hope, who was focused on the hand he’d now placed on her shoulder, flying suspiciously close to her right boob.

She shook him off. “Raf! Stop hitting on her, it’s her wedding day!” Lizzie yelled.

“What? Like there’s a rule or something.”

The MG and Landon snickered behind them. And Lizzie gave them that look, the look they get way too often. “Ohhh pasta?” MG said, trying to distract Landon. 

Just then, Josie walked back in. “Penelope called. Said she wanted to meet me.”

“Oh Jo, don’t go.” Lizzie said, putting the attention on her. 

“Too late, I already said I would.”

Hope looked confused, which Lizzie noticed. “Penelope is Josie’s ex girlfriend, who recently dumped her because of me. I tend to be quite um...”

“Needy?”

“Selfish?”

“Moody?”

“Thanks, guys,” Lizzie hissed out, eyeing Josie, Landon and MG. “I was going to say difficult.” 

MG quickly focused back on his box of linguine he had been admiring. 

“So when did she want to meet you?” Hope asked politely.

“In an hour. I need to go get ready. What do I wear? I mean, an hour isn’t enough time to get ready!” She was pacing in front of Hope and Lizzie. “I mean, what if she wants to get back together? Or what if she just wants to be friends with benefits? Because Penelope is that type of girl. Or what if she just wants to end things completely?”

She felt someone grab her wrists. She followed the long pale arms, realising it was Hope. She fluttered at the touch. “I can go with you. If you want? I need to walk anyway. Unless it’s too personal for you? Then I can just drag Lizzie out. Right? Lizzie?” Hope bumped Lizzie’s shoulder, who was still eyeing MG and Landon.

“What? Oh, um yeah. Right”

“Oh no, of course you can come with me. I need the support anyway.” Josie chuckled out.

Was this, like a date? Josie was completely confused. 

xx

As Hope and Josie walked towards Central Perk, the tension between them was touchable. “So, how long was you and Penelope together?”

Josie didn’t realise she had been completely zoned out. “What? Oh, um, seven years.”

“Wow, that’s quite a long time. And she just left you? After all that time?”

“Yep. I mean, we had been going through a rough patch recently and...” Hope looked at Josie, who had completely trailed off.

“Hey, Jojo.”

Hope followed Josie’s eyes. 

Penelope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll make the conversation between Josie and Penelope in the next chapter because it’ll be long and I don’t want the chapters to be long.
> 
> Anyway I’ll probably update very soon. 
> 
> Follow my Twitter @josieesbryant :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m having major writers block rn. I had this chapter half finished and then my iPad died, so i lost everything   
> Now I can’t really remember what I wrote for the Posie conversation SO I’m gonna try make it interesting

“Penelope. Hi.” Josie sighed out.

“Who’s this?” Penelope glanced towards Hope, resting bitch face on show, of course. 

“A childhood friend.” Josie replied.

“Hope.” Hope reached her hand out to shake Penelope’s, who just looked at her hand and scoffed.

“So you’re screwing kindergarten friends now?” Penelope joked.

“I- what? No, we’re just friends Hope’s-“

Before Josie said too much, she got cut off by Penelope. “Relax. I’m kidding. I hope.”

“What do you want Penelope?”

“I wanted to tell you the real reason I broke up with you.”

“I’m gonna- go get- yeah.” Hope quickly left the two girls. Josie played with the hem of her shirt.

“Go on then.”

“It’s because I cheated. Twice. And I know it’s bad for me to only say it now, but Jo, I couldn’t live with myself lying to you. And I didn’t know how to tell you. Or when the right time was. But just know I’m so SO sorry. If you want to cut me off completely. That’s fine. I understand. But, I want to get back together. I still love you. And I think I always will.” Penelope confessed.

Josie straightened her posture. She cleared her throat. “Who?”

“What?”

“Who was it with?”

“Machado. Maya.”

“My boss Maya?! And you didn’t think I’d mind? And you thought I’d get back together with you. You’re a complete and utter joke, Penelope.” And with that, Josie left the café in a hurry.

xx

A couple minutes later, Hope returned to where Penelope and Josie stood. She had two To-Go coffees. “Where’s Jo?”

Penelope wiped the tear from her check. “She left. She never wants to see me again.”

“Hey, I don’t know what you did to screw things up, but just give her a little time. If you know Jo as long as I have, you’ll know that she never really holds a grudge.” Hope was about to leave, when she turned back to Penelope, “which way do I go?”

Penelope chucked. “Uh, left.”

“Thanks.”

xx 

It took Hope a little bit of running to catch up with Josie, but when she did, she didn’t even let Josie explain. She took one look at her tear stained face and took her into her warms arms.

They stood in the middle of the busy New York streets for around five minutes while Josie softly cried into the crook of Hope’s neck.

When Josie realised what she was doing, she quickly snapped her head up. “Oh my God, I’m sorry.” She wiped her tears away. “This is so embarrassing. It’s your wedding day. Well, was. We should be comforting you. Are you okay Hope?” Josie tried her best to comfort her. It ended up her just awkwardly patting Hope on the shoulder.

“Me? Yeah. I’m fine. I didn’t even like Roman. Well, I did, at first, but I realised I was a little more into girls. And you know I’ve always been bi.” Josie shot a pointed look at Hope. “Really?” 

“I mean, yeah. It took a while to realise, but when I did, I couldn’t let myself lie to him. Unfortunately for him, it was our wedding day.”

Josie immediately thought of the conversation she had five minutes prior. Her eyes started to fill with unshed tears as she thought of the shorter girl. She cleared her throat. “We should probably uh, go back to Lizzie’s. We’re getting stared at.”

Hope looked around at the gawking New Yorkers. “Yeah.”

xx

As Josie swung the door to Lizzie’s apartment open, she walked right into havoc. 

Lizzie was on Landon’s back, who was spinning around frantically, trying to throw her off. MG was standing on the counter with some guacamole.

“I’ll pour this on you if you don’t get off him!” MG yelled. 

“I will if you admit I’m not mean or pushy.”

Josie turned around to Hope. “I- um. Do you wanna go to my apartment instead? I have to put up some furniture anyway.”

“Yeah. Let’s go.” Hope giggled before running out of the door way.

She’s going to Josie Saltzman’s apartment. 

They’re going to be alone. Together.

Oh shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I didn’t really know where I was going with that but I hope you enjoy <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry in advance.   
> If you don’t like angst don’t read oops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it’s been a while

When they arrived at her apartment complex, Josie could practically feel herself on fire. She’d never been alone with Hope before, so this was a new feeling. 

Josie had loved Hope all the way through high school, and the only time she forgot about Hope was when she loved Penelope. Now, she realises she was just filling a hole Hope had left when she went far for college.

“So, which one is your apartment?”

“Hmm?” Josie didn’t even realise she had zoned out.

“Are we going to stay out here? Or are we gonna go inside?” Hope smiled.

“Oh, right. Yeah. This way.”

Josie led Hope to her apartment. Number 23. 

When they got inside, Hope looked around to see nothing but boxes.

“I know it’s pretty empty, but what else can you do when your girl friend breaks up with you out of nowhere?” Josie chuckled.

Hope looked at Josie with a pitiful look. “Josie...”

“Don’t. It’s okay. I’m fine. I mean, if I don’t laugh I’ll cry.” Josie shrugged.

Hope wasn’t the type of girl who gave up easily though. She took Josie into her embrace again, this time, her hand softly brushing Josie’s hair. 

Josie sighed into Hope’s chest. She felt a single tear roll down her cheek. They stayed like that for what felt hours.

Hope slowly pulled Josie out of the hug, her eyes not leaving Josie’s. Hopes hands cupped around Josie’s face, her thumb wiping the tear away.

Josie looked at her with pain and confusion. She was so hurt by what Penelope did. Maya? Her boss? 

Josie was going away to China for Maya next week. It’s this big bone thing for her work.

Hopes flexed her fingers on the back of Josie’s neck. The silence was torturing Josie. She felt herself lean in. She was surprised at herself.

She was even more surprised to see Hope leaning in too.

Her breath hitched. Their lips were just about to reach-

“Did somebody call for a handy man?!” MG screeched as he swung the door open.

Josie had sworn she got whiplash because she snapped her neck away from Hope that fast. And she’s saying that knowing Lizzie walked in on her, naked, on top of Penelope.

The rest of the group caught up, all flooding into Josie’s apartment. How had they even got in? They didn’t even buzz her. 

“MG!” Lizzie hissed through her teeth. She obviously knew what was happening. She glanced back and forth between Hope and Josie, who just looked at each other and shook their heads.

They obviously aren’t going to speak about this. 

But Josie needed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is gonna have the Ross/China thing and if you’ve watched friends you know what’s coming

**Author's Note:**

> Okay sooooo let me know what you think so far! Let me know if I should carry on or not :) this is my first cross over fan fic so I’m still trying to link things to Legacies and Friends at the same time.
> 
> Also, follow me on Twitter @josieesbryant :)


End file.
